


When the Past Come Knocking

by imaginationispower



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationispower/pseuds/imaginationispower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been about three years since the Season One Finale. Olivia has recently had a dramatic shift in her life when tragedy strikes her family. However, before she even has time to adjust and breathe, she gets an urgent phone call from First Lady Mellie Grant in the middle of the night saying she needs Olivia’s help now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://imgur.com/PQB3NAz)   
>    
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : This is a nonprofit, for-fun-only piece of literature. The Tribe and all its characters and everything related to that are property of Shondra Rhimes and the ABC Network. Only these words are mine as I tell the story swirling around in my head, as well as, a few original characters to be introduced throughout the story.
> 
>  **Author's Details** \- As my original characters are being introduced, I will include a little note at the start of the chapter [or at the end] to let you know who I have casted in the role of these different characters. I just like for my readers to see what I see, you know? Well, in this first chapter you will meet:
> 
> John Morgan - Sam Worthington  
> Lily Morgan - Zoe Saldana

Prologue

_August 2011_

After zipping up her toiletry bag, Olivia carried the small bag from her personal bathroom into her room and setting it down next to two large suitcases. Then with a heavy heart, she took a cursory glance around the room that she has called her own for the last four months. She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as she took everything in. She felt so attached to this room, as if it was an old friend. The feeling was very similar to how she felt when she sold her mother’s house after she passed away several years ago. There was a lifetime of memories in that house; every square foot of it could tell you a different story of her childhood. Some might say how could she even compare the two? But then again every square foot of this room had a story to tell as well. So much of what Olivia thought she knew about life and even herself had changed in the past few months. She definitely was not the same person she was when she first entered this room.

The soft trill of her phone pulled Olivia from her internal assessment. She looked down at the caller ID and smile when she saw who it was. “Stephen, you know that you all do not have to take turns calling to check on me,” she greeted him. Since yesterday afternoon, she was almost positive if she looked at her call logs she would see that Abby, Stephen, Harrison, and even Huck have been systematically calling her every few hours. “I leave for the airport shortly and I should be in D.C. by 7:00 this evening.” The thought of being back in D.C. caused a bittersweet smile to spread over face. 

Olivia was more than ready to be home. Islesboro, Maine has been kind to her these past four months, but it was just too slow here. She was going through some serious withdrawals of the cut-throat fast pace tempo that the Nation’s capital provided. And yet there so much here she wasn’t ready to leave, as well as, some things at home she wasn’t quite ready to face.

Ready or not though, she would be home this evening just as she promised Stephen before rushing him off the phone stating she was getting her stuff together. To be honest she had done most of her packing during the wee hours of this morning; the few miscellaneous items she still had left to pack away she had just zipped up. Packing was the last thing she wanted to spend her time doing right now; she had more important matters to attend to.

After pulling all her bags out into the hallway, Olivia stood in the doorway of her room. Giving the room one last look, Olivia steeled herself against the assault of all the memories she had occurred in the last for months. Closing the door behind her, she pulled her bags to rest at the top of the stairs of the captivating neoclassic house that has been being calling home. 

The house belong her cousin, Lily, and her husband, John Morgan. It was massive structure made up of 9,360 square feet, with six bedrooms, six bathrooms, two half bath, a expansive kitchen, and plenty of living and recreational room. If that wasn’t enough space, the house itself sat on fifty acres of land. It had once belonged to John’s uncle, Wesley Morgan, who raised John. John’s father died in the service before he was born and then his mother, Wesley’s sister, died while giving birth to him. So when Uncle Wesley became sick two years into John and Lily’s marriage, they came to the Maine in order to oversee the care that Uncle Wesley was receiving. On Uncle Wesley’s deathbed two years after they came to live with him, he thanked them for filling his final days with joy and peace; he left the house and all his money to them. 

After some discussion John and Lily decided to stay, because it seemed like the perfect place to raise the big family they both desired. That was nine years, hours in a fertility clinic, and two painful miscarriages ago. All six hundred and two people that resided in the small town of Islesboro knew of the tragedy that befell the Morgan family. It was for this reason that everyone was so excited when news broke that Lily was pregnant again. Moreover they felt their hearts warmed when it was said that Lily’s cousin from Washington D.C. was coming to town just help Lily after she had been order to bed rest during the last trimester of her pregnancy. 

This was another reason that Olivia was ready to get out of Islesboro, Maine. She missed her privacy. Yeah, Washington D.C. might be littered with news reporters trying to get the next scope and politicians always looking for dirt on their opponents, but that was has far as it went. People did not care to know all the little details of your everyday life like they did here in Islesboro. It was driving Olivia mad. 

But as Olivia slowly made her way to the largest room on the second floor of the house, Olivia was confronted with the main reason she was having a hard time leaving. Pushing the doors open Olivia was overwhelmed with what looked like a fairy wonderland. All the furniture was made of cherry wood; the walls painted a beautiful soft shade of green with pictures and figurines of Disney’s Fairies all over the room. Lily had always been partial to the little fairy named Tinkerbell in that Peter Pan book ever since they were kids; Olivia never understood the obsession. But then again Olivia was never partial to children things, even when she was a child. In fifth grade Olivia had already read The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli twice. However, even she had to admit this was a fabulous room for a little girl. 

Walking to the center of the room, Olivia stopped at the big canopy cradle that was positioned there. Pulling back the sheer green canopy curtains, Olivia felt her heart swell at the sight of the little girl that lay there. Alayziah Thomasina Morgan. Ally for short, and she is the second love of Olivia’s life. Ally was born two weeks early on July 15th at 2:13 in the morning weighing in at five pounds 1 ounce and nineteen inches long. She was born at the house since she decided to come during a massive rainstorm and all the roads had been closed. She was already making her own rules; much like her mother. 

Lifting Ally from her crib, Olivia cradled the infant against her as she took a seat in the large rocking chair by the window. Ally was asleep after having had a full morning, with the business of being christen and all. But Olivia did not care, she was content to watch Ally for hours, whether the little bundle was asleep or awake. 

Gently rocking in the chair, Olivia held Ally slightly away from her, so that she could take in all of Ally’s little features. Ally was a caramel color, which everyone attributed to the combination of Lily’s mocha skin tone and John’s milky color. She had been born with a head full of reddish brown curls, that Lily is already having a fun time styling. Her nose slightly narrow; everyone thinks she got it from John. People see what they want to see. Ally’s lips were full, like most of the women in Olivia’s bloodline. And then there was Ally’s eyes, Olivia had been breathless the first time she saw them; they were big oval shaped eyes with bright gray irises. Memorizing her features – since it would be the last time she could spend time with Ally like this for a while – Olivia gently creased her cheeks and rubbed her hands. 

Olivia was so caught up that she didn’t hear when Lily came and stood in the doorway of Ally’s room. “Liv, the car is here to take you the airport,” she said softly. “John is putting your bags in the trunk.” It was breaking her heart to see her cousin go; the two of them were so close. To be honest, Lily felt like Olivia was more of a sister to her than a cousin. And she knew how hard all this was for Olivia, but that this was the way things were. Olivia’s life was in D.C., while her life and the lives of her family were here in Islesboro. 

For days Olivia had been preparing herself for this moment. She had always known it was going to be hard; but even in preparing for the inevitable Olivia could not stop the tears that swelled in her eyes. She wasn’t ready to let go, but she responded with a shaky whisper, “Okay; just give me a minute.” She glanced at her cousin with a sad smile as she spoke. 

Lily nodded her head. “Of course,” responded with a sad smile that mirrored Olivia’s. “Just bring her downstairs when you come.” Lily did not wait for Olivia before going downstairs with John.

Looking back down at infant in her arms, Olivia was pleased to see that Ally had opened her big gray eyes. “Hey there, my love,” she smiled through her tears. Then Olivia couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped her lips when Ally smiled at her. But the joy was only short lived when Olivia realized that she wasn’t going to be able to see it again in person for a long while. “Oh I am going to miss you so much,” she cried as she hugged the infant gently against her. 

As she held Ally, Olivia looked ahead at the 24x18 exquisite black and white photograph of Ally’s mother while she was pregnant with her. You can’t really see her face, because she was looking down at her stomach and the camera angled away from her face. She was wearing a white halter maternity dress and from a profile view Ally’s mother is caressing her large baby belly. Closing her eyes against the picture, she gave herself a few more moments. After getting herself under control Olivia went downstairs.

John and Lily were both waiting patiently in the foyer. Wordlessly, Olivia handed Ally to Lily, her hand gently lingering on Ally’s arm. She looked at Lily; there was so much she wanted to say, but she had no words. Instead Olivia felt the traitorous tears swell in her eyes again. 

Saving her cousin, much like Olivia has saved her in her past, Lily handed Ally to John and embraced Olivia tightly. “It’s ok. Everything is going to be ok,” she reassured her. “We always knew today would come.” 

Olivia nodded in agreement. “I know,” she conceded. “But I hate that she is going to forget me, and I am going to miss out on so much.” Lily is one of the few people that Olivia has always felt totally comfortable around to be this open and vulnerable. 

“No she won’t,” Lily shook her head as she pulled back for Olivia to see you. “Or did you already forget our weekly Skype chats with Auntie Liv.” She gave Olivia an encouraging smile; then turn completely serious. “I promise that she will never forget you Liv, and I am going to document everything,” she promised. Then she hugged Olivia to her once more. “Because without you she would not be here; I will forever be grateful for all you have done … for all you sacrificed.” She pulled away again to look Olivia in the face. “Do you hear me?” She searched Olivia’s eyes for her answer. 

Nodding her head, Olivia attempted to compose herself again. “I love you,” she told Lily with a hug. Then she looked at John. “Both of you,” she said with a little smile. Holding Ally at one side he pulled Olivia to his other and hugged her to him. 

John was raised as an only child; his mother and his uncle where the only children his grandparents had. John was his mother only child and his uncle never had any kids … Uncle Wesley had never married. With that being said, John had always envied the relationship Lily and Olivia shared. But in the past few months he had come to see Olivia as if she was a sister to him. She now has her own special place in his heart outside of Lily. “Make sure you take it easy,” he cautioned her. “And I love you too.” He gave her a brotherly kiss on the head.

Knowing that if she didn’t get out of the door soon, she would miss her flight, and if she missed her flight, she didn’t know if she would ever leave. Saying her final goodbyes to Lily and John, Olivia kissed Ally on the head and rushed out the door. She told the driver to go and it took everything in her to not look back. As they pulled out of the driveway, Olivia knew she was closing a chapter in her life. In terms of time it was a small chapter, but it was a chapter that has redefined her whole life.

%%%%%%%%%%

“Oh my; she is a gorgeous little thing,” Abby exclaimed as she looked through the pictures Olivia had of Ally in her purse. “You said that she is seven weeks?”

Wanting to feel like a big girl after the emotional breakdown she had just hours ago at her cousin’s house, Olivia had insisted to Stephen that she could get herself home from the airport. She thought for sure he had listened until she saw him waiting for her by the baggage claim. When she saw him – though she would never admit it – she was happy that he didn’t listen to her. However, for a moment she had begun to second guess that private sentiment when instead on taking her home – where she desperately wanted to be – he brought her to some office building. 

After much coaxing she followed him into the building, through the lobby and up the elevator. They went all the way to the top floor before the elevator pinged open. Abby, Huck and Harrison was standing in the hallway with a warm welcome as they revealed her new office to her. Now they were all in the conference room having a celebratory glass of wine.

“That’s right. Seven weeks; she was just christen this morning.” Olivia smiled with pride. “That’s auntie’s baby,” she said with a sigh as she took another sip of her wine. Her team had been quizzing her about her time away since they popped the cork on the first bottle of wine; they were on their third.

Stephen came over and picked up one of the photos. “What is her name again,” he asked as he began going through the other photographs. 

“Alaiyziah Thomasina Morgan.”

“That’s a mouth full,” Harrison chimed in from the other side of the conference table. “How did they come up with that?”

Taking a deep breath explained. “Lily has always been big with names. Alaiyziah means product of an undying love; as soon as she came across it Lily knew there was nothing else could name her.” 

“And Thomasina?” Olivia could hear the disapproval in Abby’s voice.

“That was Lily’s mother’s name; my aunt,” Olivia stated as she opened a fourth bottle.

Stephen sensing Olivia’s uneasiness he interjected, “So what do you think of the office?” He was actually curious to know. 

Thankful for the save Olivia graciously looked around the office again. “It has a lot of potential.” They already had most of the basic furniture in the office, but she still needed to add her touch. She was getting ready to say something further when they hear the front of the office open. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walk out into the foyer area. Standing there was a woman with a slightly torn dress, shaking noticeably. “Umm, I was told I might be able to find someone that can contact Olivia Pope here,” the woman said in a soft voice. 

“What do you want with her,” Harrison asked.

“I was told that she was good at helping and I really her help,” she said on the verge of tears.

Olivia stepped forward then. “What kind of help,” she asked. 

“I just killed my cop husband,” she exclaimed as the tears fell, “after years of abuse.”

Olivia did a quick cursory glance around the room at her team. Their expressions all told her what she needed to know; they were all on board. So walking towards the woman, Olivia gave her a welcoming expression. “Welcome to Olivia Pope and Associates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I original started posting this on FF .net in May 2012; it is currently a WIP that went on a long hitaus. However, I recently found a renewed interest in this story and while I work on adding news chapters I decided to post what I already had here on AO3.


	2. Chapter 1 - Adjustments and Distractions

**July 3, 2014**

It was one 1:23 in the morning and Olivia couldn’t sleep, even though it feels like she hasn’t slept in … well she can’t even remember how long. Her body was exhausted, but her mind refused to shut down. So much has happened in the past couple of weeks and she had barely had time to process it all. So much in her life now has to change and Olivia did not know how she was going to adjust. 

Looking down to her right Olivia could not help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her life adjustment. A soon to be three-old-year Ally was curled up sleep right at her side. But this was nothing new. This was how they always slept; either when Olivia went to visit Islesboro for holidays or when Ally came to visit with her a month every summer. Part of the adjustment is that Ally was two weeks early this summer. 

For the past two years, Olivia would go to Islesboro for Ally’s birthday then bring the little darling back for a two week vacation where it was just them. Then at the end of the two weeks, Lily and John would come and spend two weeks in D.C. before all the Morgans went back to Maine. This was their system and it worked … at least it was their system up until twelve days ago. 

Twelve days ago everything was changed in an instance. Being in the business that Olivia is in she knows that it only takes a moment for a person’s life to be completely shifted. It takes only seconds for something to be done, words to be said, a look to be passed … any tiny little incident to change the entire course of one’s life. 

It was just over five years ago that Olivia changed her destiny when she finally conceded and called the then Governor Grant by his name rather than his title. Her soft spoken utterance of that two syllable word … Fitz … was what truly opened the door for everything that followed. Up until that moment Fitz had been the only one unguarded and bare. She had kept her walls up – she had to keeps things appropriate – even during their minute in the hallway. But in that moment, when she let his name pass through her lips she too finally become open and bare for him to see. In that second everything changed. 

Since that moment … that change … there were several moments and changes that Olivia has had to face. Finding out Ally was coming, deciding to leave the White House, starting her own business … all those life altering moments and decisions. There was even that moment when Fitz had decided he wanted a life with her more than he wanted his presidency – she had almost agreed too –, but his decision was followed by her own decision to take herself out of the equation and all but forced him to be the man she knew he was capable of being. Thankfully, her sacrifice wasn’t in vain because he is shaping up to be one of the best presidents in American history; most days that fact numbs the pain of losing him.

But with all that aside the incident that took place twelve days has shifted her world so far off its axis she wasn’t sure that she was going to recover. Twelve days ago, on June 21st at about 7:33 at night, John and Lily were on their way to some charity function in town when some tourists that were camping and drinking in the woods decided they needed more beer. The driver of the other car claimed that he did not even see them coming and caused John to run off the road. The police report said that the car rolled a few times before smashing into a tree. John was killed instantly and Lily died a few hours later at the hospital. Olivia did not even get the call until late in the evening the following day. 

When she got the call she was at a lovely little restaurant watching as Stephen and Abby drove off to go on their honeymoon. They had been married in a small intimate ceremony earlier that day in the park. Everyone was so elated for them; it was a good day for all. So when Olivia’s demeanor changed, Harrison and Huck had instantly noticed; Quinn had already left earlier with her date. 

Olivia had become completely still, the phone falling from her hand. Harrison picked up the phone and heard the news for himself. He was the one that told whoever was on the phone that Olivia would be there as soon as possible. It was when she heard Huck suggest that they call Stephen and Abby that Olivia finally snapped out it. Then in true Olivia Pope fashion she told both Huck and Harrison they were not – under any circumstance – to share this news with anyone, especially Abby and Stephen. She didn’t want anything to ruin their honeymoon.

Then everything started to move in a blur as Huck and Harrison rushed to her apartment to get some items and then to the airport. Before walking through the security gate she made them promise once again not say anything to anymore; her statement more pointedly directed at Harrison. She knew that Huck would not say anything; he was loyal to a fault when it came to her. Harrison was too, but his loyalty was more like Abby’s, Stephen’s, and even Quinn’s. If they genuinely felt telling the rest of the team was more helpful than silence they would share. But once she had their promises firmly in place she walked through the security gate and headed to her plane. 

It wasn’t until early in the afternoon the following day that Olivia was finally pulling up to the Morgan’s large estate. There were a few cars in the driveway, but Olivia didn’t think anything of it. In the past few years John and Lily had hired a few people to help around the house and grounds. Before Ally was born Lily handled most of the household chores herself with a cleaning service coming through twice a month. However, after Ally was born Lily did not have the time like she used to and hired Mrs. Martha who doubled as a housekeeper and nanny of sorts. There were two other maids that worked under Martha. Then there was Mr. Smith that made sure the grounds where kept nicely; he had three guys working under him. John and Lily ran their estate like a makeshift family, so it did not surprise Olivia to see them all gathered at the house now. 

Walking through the door with her spare key, Olivia left her bags in the foyer and made a beeline for the family room where she heard voices. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice she knew very well; Virginia Young. Virginia was the mayor’s daughter and came back to Islesboro about a year and half ago. Apparently, she moved to Los Angeles to be a movie star. However instead of realizing what was undoubtedly a pipe dream she became involved in some scandal with a big time movie producer. So she came back to Maine with her tail behind her legs. Personally Olivia could careless, but she was on Olivia’s radar. Apparently, John and Virginia were high school sweethearts, and for the about the past year and half Virginia had tried on more than once occasion to remind John of what they once shared. 

Olivia could still remember the first time Lily called to tell her about “the audacity of that woman,” as Lily so elegantly put it. It had been some incident that happened at a town picnic that involved a lot of cleavage and an invasion of personal boundaries. But what really drove it home for Olivia was when she witnessed Virginia’s antics during that following Christmas for herself. The woman was awful, nasty, and had no tact. Virginia’s presence at her cousin’s house days after her death was evidence to that characterization. 

Standing at the door, Olivia realized that Virginia was talking to Mrs. Martha. It sounded as if Virginia was trying to assert some kind of power; stating that someone needed to handle things. “Well, seeing as you are just the help I think that…” Virginia was talking to Mrs. Martha like the older woman was beneath her, even though the kind-hearted house keeper was old enough to be Virginia’s grandmother.

At this point, Olivia could not stand to hear another word come out of that vile woman’s mouth. “It doesn’t really matter what you think,” Olivia stated in a steady voice making her presence known. “Aside from the fact that my cousin and her husband wanted nothing to do with you,” she stated in cold and calculating voice, “I’m here now and all decisions from here on out will be made by me.” Olivia was all business and her expression dared Virginia to test her on this matter.

For her credit, Virginia had enough sense to look uneasy. “Liv,” she breathed out in a voice that stated she was surprised to see her there. She knew exactly who Olivia was; everyone in town did. She knew that her family spoke of her often, but moreover, Islesboro was graced with Olivia’s presence a few things a year. “You’re here.” Her tone sounded a little on edge and she gave Ms. Martha a sideways glance. 

“It’s Olivia, and of course I am here,” Olivia stated in a tone let Virginia know just how stupid she thought that statement was. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Olivia was sure she already had an idea judging from the way that Virginia had just looked at Mrs. Martha.

“It’s just that we all know that you have such a busy life in D.C.,” Virginia countered with caution. “I told everyone that I would call you after we had some details to give you.” 

It took everything in Olivia not visibly tighten up at that statement; the nerve of this woman. However, regardless of how ridiculous Virginia was Olivia was determined to stay static. Any show of emotion can be viewed as a sign of weakness, a crack in armor. “Well thank God my cousin’s lawyer had more sense than you.” That wasn’t a lie, but he called Olivia when she was already sitting at the gate waiting to board her plane. Mrs. Martha’s loyalty was unwavering, but Olivia wasn’t going to implicate her; while Virginia had no power over the older woman in terms of employment she could make Mrs. Martha’s life difficult in town. 

Insulted, Virginia bristled. “I was just trying to help.” 

“Well your help is no longer needed. Frankly it was never wanted,” Olivia clarified. “I have more than enough faith in the fact that Mrs. Martha had things well under control until my arrival. Much better than anything you could have done.”

“Given my history with John I know…”

Olivia cut her off. “Don’t even finish that statement,” Olivia stated as she walked over to the sofa and picked up Virginia’s purse, “because your history with John means nothing. You didn’t know him; otherwise you would have known that he would have been disgusted by the way you just spoke to Mrs. Martha. With that said you really have no purpose here.” She handed Virginia her purse. 

Snatching her purse from Olivia she exclaimed. “Well, I have never been treated so rudely in my life.”

“Oh is that right,” Olivia stated, her expression unmoved by Virginia’s dramatics. “I guess you have already forgotten about that nasty falling out you had with Mr. Movie Producer; I really do doubt he was as nice as me.” Virginia’s eyes got wide, but before she could say anything Olivia cut her off again. “Just leave; my family has just suffered a tragedy and I really do have more important matters to attend to than entertain you.” At this point Olivia turned her attention fully to Mrs. Martha, completely dismissing Virginia. “Where is she?”

“Upstairs, taking a nap,” Mrs. Martha stated with a sad but pleased smile. 

“Does she know?”

“I haven’t told her, but she knows that something is wrong,” Mrs. Martha explained. Olivia began to turn as if to walk away, but Mrs. Martha grabbed her hand, which caused Olivia to turn back towards her. “I … huh …” The older woman’s voice was filled with sadness. Mrs. Martha could not express the relief she had felt from the moment that Olivia walked in the room. Virginia was becoming difficult for her to handle, especially since her emotions were already raw. She loved John and Lily has if they were her own children. 

Squeezing the older woman’s hand gently Olivia returned her sad smile. “I know,” she whispered, “but we will get through this together.” Giving her hand one more squeeze she let go; her expression back to business when she saw that Virginia was still there. “I think Miss Young is either deaf or dumb … but most likely both. Can you please escort her out,” Olivia rolled her she as walked out of the family and headed towards the stairs. 

Kicking off her heels at the bottom of the grand staircase, Olivia climbed it two stairs at a time. She didn’t slow her movements until she was standing directly in front of the slanted door that led to Ally’s room. Taking a deep breathe Olivia pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

The room was different then from when Ally was an infant. The walls were no longer green but a pale purple, Ally’s favorite color. Most of the fairies and remnants of Pixie Hallow were gone; in their place were professional photos of Ally and her family. Ally had told Lily she wanted her room to be more about her, and since Lily was a photographer was an easy request to fill. The only original wall adornment to stay from Ally’s infant days was the photograph of her mother pregnant with her; it was Ally’s favorite. There were still a Tinkerbell figurine or two around the room though; Ally liked the pixie’s sassy attitude. 

Most of her baby furniture was gone; the only items remaining where her chest-of-drawers and the rocking chair. There was also the added addition of a mini entertainment system with a 14’’ flat screen television, a cable box, a Blu-ray player, and a little stereo. Ally loved movies and had an ear for music. The toy box that was once in her room had been replaced with a little bookshelf that all Ally’s favorite children’s books. In the place of the changing table was little desk that Ally wanted to do her paperwork at like Auntie Liv, even though Ally’s paperwork mostly consisted of coloring pages and drawings. She even had a little Leapfrog computer on her desk that would keep her occupied for hours. Instead of a crib, Ally had a low twin bed with a classy cherry wood frame, which Ally picked out herself. Where most children her age had a cartoon or Disney characters for a bedroom theme Ally had picked a simple but a beautiful purple and brown Hawaiian floral theme. Ally knew what she wanted and it was hard to change her mind.

Tip-toeing towards the bed Olivia kneeled beside it. She felt such a mix of emotions overtake her as she saw Ally laying there. She always felt joy at the sight of Ally, but hated even thinking about the news she was going to have to share with her once she woke up. She understood why no one had told Ally yet, but cowardly Olivia really wished that task had not been left to her. Swiping a loose piece of hair from the little one’ face, Olivia prayed that God give her the right words for when Ally woke up.

“They no come back.”

The sound of Ally’s small voice caused Olivia to jump slightly; she had not realized that Ally had awakened. “What baby girl,” she asked not sure if she heard correctly.

“They no come back.”

There was a tightening in Olivia’s chest and throat now; she didn’t think that she was strong enough for this. “Who honey,” she stupidly asked. Olivia was 99.9% sure she knew who Ally was talking about, but she was holding out for that 0.01%.

“Mama and Dadda,” Ally clarified as tears well in her eyes. “They no come back; they with God now.” Her tone was so sure; it was almost like she was explaining. And then it hit Olivia; she was explaining. Ally was trying to break the news about John and Lily to her; Olivia felt her heart break into even more pieces. 

Ally was too smart for her own good and she had a bad habit of sneaking around; she could have easily overheard the news from anyone. “I know baby; they are with God,” Olivia said as her own tears began to well in her eyes.

“But I want them here,” Ally admitted as tears began to stream down her face. 

Nodding Olivia agreed, “Me too.” Then feeling her own tears stream down her face, Olivia climbed into the bed with Ally and pulled her close. Ally started crying harder then and bury her face into Olivia’s chest as if she was trying to hide. They stayed like that until Ally stopped crying and eventually fell back to sleep. 

Once she heard Ally’s little snores Olivia laid there for about twenty more minutes before detangling herself from Ally and making her way back downstairs; there was work to be done. And from the moment that Olivia walked out of Ally’s room and slanted the door behind her she had been on the go. Her days were with filled with making arrangements and meeting people like lawyers, police, funeral home personnel, and of course there were the people that always wanted to stop by and give their condolences. Her nights were spent going through her cousin’s things and preparing Ally for the move back to D.C. 

The funeral was held a week to the day of their death. Once Olivia was satisfied that her family had been laid to rest and tied up some lose ends, she and Ally where hightailing back to the Nation’s capital. Their official day in town was spent running errands to make sure that Ally had all the basics she would need at the apartment. Normally Olivia would have had all this taken of before Ally got there, but then again she had not been expecting Ally this soon. 

When all the shopping was done Ally wanted to see the team. Ally had gotten to know all of them during her summers in D.C., and last Christmas the whole team went to Maine. Ally had given them all the title of uncle or aunt, expect Harrison. But Olivia suspected that was because Ally had a little crush on him. Ally loved them and given the dramatic turn her young life had taken, she needed some kind of familiarity and comfort. So Olivia called Uncle Huck, Aunt Quinn, and Harrison over to have dinner. Of course when Quinn got there, Olivia explained everything that had happened the past week and made her – like Harrison and Huck – promise not to call Stephen and Abby off their honeymoon; there was really nothing they could do right now anyway.

The trio left about three hours ago, and for the first time since she got the call about John and Lily did Olivia finally have a moment. There was nothing for her to do, no one for her to call, there was no packing to be done, and there were no papers for her to go through. There was nothing for her to do expect deal with her fear and grief. She was so scared that she wasn’t going to be able to be the parent that Ally needed her to be. Lily was an awesome mom and John was the father any child would dream of having. Now Olivia had to be both Mommy **_and_** Daddy; she didn’t even know where to start. 

And then there was her grief. John treated her like his sister not Lily’s cousin. In Olivia’s heart John was a big brother she always knew she could rely on; she loved him as such. By blood, Lily was Olivia’s first cousin, but they were raised like sisters. Lily was Olivia’s best friend; they fought, make up, and always had each other’s’ back. Lily knew all of Olivia’s secrets and Olivia knew Lily’s. Lily has been the one constant in Olivia’s life and she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to function without her.

Her thoughts of Lily caused Olivia to glance down at the brown packing box resting on the decorative bench at the end of her bed. In that box, safe and secure, was the little wooden chest that Lily had left for Olivia in her Will. The Friday before the funeral Olivia met with Mr. Stanley Black, John and Lily’s lawyer. He told her all the things she expected to hear: she was to be Ally’s guardian; the bulk of everything was left to Ally with Olivia having free reign over the estate until Ally turned twenty-five. All this she already knew, so she thanked the lawyer and prepared to leave when he told her there was one more item … a key. He told her that the key was to chest that Olivia should know where to find. It was Lily’s request that Olivia get the key and the chest. 

Olivia knew exactly where the chest was; in Lily’s dark room. That place was a gift from Uncle Wesley when they first came to Islesboro. Lily loved that room; it was her sanctuary. Anything that was important to Lily would be in there, which was exactly where Olivia found it. It was hidden in plain sight in the supply closet.

The chest itself was a beautiful hand crafted piece of art. It was two feet wide, two feet long, and two feet deep … a perfect square. There was a lovely cherry blossom design etched into the top of the chest. At the sides of the chest were antic bronze handles and at the font was a matching antic bronze lock. The key for that lock was resting at the bottom on her purse in the living room. Olivia was terrified of that box because she knew whatever was in that box would make her feel … she wasn’t ready to feel. But for whatever reason she can’t disregard the chest; it was why she brought it with her on the plane instead of having it shipped with Ally’s things. She needed that box close even though she wasn’t ready to deal with it. 

Shifting her attention to the cable box under her 27’’ flat screen on her tall wall unit, Olivia sighed when saw that it was only 1:46 in the morning, only 23 minutes has passed since she last looked at the clock. She really needed something to occupy her mind right now. 

Buzz. Buzz. 

Immediately Olivia’s eyes shot to her cellphone that rested on her night. “Thank God,” she silently thanked Him as she lifted her phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Hello,” she whispered into the phone mindful of Ally whose head was tucked into her side. 

“Olivia,” a feminine, familiar, and uneasy voice said into the phone.

Immediately the gratitude Olivia felt at having a distraction was replace with dread as soon as she heard the voice. Glancing at the at the caller ID then – even though she already knew who it was – she cringed when she saw that it said Mellie Grant. Since the whole Amanda Tanner and sex tape fiasco, Olivia has tried to limit her contact with all those in the White House. Well everyone expect Cyrus. The two of them had mended fences. So when Cyrus calls for a favor every now and again Olivia answered. They even went to lunch every so often. Plus there were a few White House events she had to attend for one reason or another. But Olivia kept her contact with Fitz to a minimum and she stayed out of Mellie’s way. Nothing but business and pleasantries was between them now. So for First Lady Mellie Grant to personally call her in the middle of the night and from her personal cellphone, no less, already spoke volumes. 

When it came to Olivia’s emotions at the moment, she wondered if the saying jumping from the pot to the fire was a sufficient way to describe how she was feeling. She was so dumbstruck about that fact that Mellie had just called her that she forgot she was actually on the phone and had yet to respond.

“Olivia!” Mellie all but yelled into the phone to get the other’s woman attention.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Olivia said becoming an activate participant in the conversation. “Mellie you do realize that it is almost two in the morning?” She really didn’t know what else to say.

“I know, but Olivia I really need your help,” Mellie’s voice was softer and uncharacteristically vulnerable. “Fitz’s reelection depends on it.”


	3. Chapter Two: What Help?

“Auntie,” Ally called out to Olivia from her sit in the back of a stretch limo, as the driver navigated the Santa Barbara Airport terminals. “Where we going?” She had been traveling with her Auntie since very early this morning. Ally could remember being picked from her Auntie’s apartment by some big guy she had never seen before. He took them to the place where planes were. Then she and her Auntie got on a plane for what Ally felt was a long time since it was nighttime when they got on and daytime when they got off. And just now two different really big guys came and got them from the plane. Since that time, she and her auntie were riding with them in a really big long black car. However, for most of that trip Ally had been in varying degrees of sleep. But now she was fully awake and curious to know what was going on.

It was such an easy enough question, but Olivia was not sure how to answer it. Because while the question was easy, the answer not so much. “Umm well,” Olivia began opting for the most basic explanation. “We are going to see a friend of mine.”

“What friend?” 

Most days Olivia loved Ally’s inquisitive nature, but right now she was trying to prepare herself for what was to come. Ally’s questions were not helping her get her nerves together; if anything they were making them worst. This line was questioning was causing Olivia to really consider where she was going and not only who she intended to see but who she might see as well… and more importantly who might see Ally. “You have never met her, darling. Her name is Mrs. Mellie; I used to work with her.” That seemed like a safe enough answer for the soon to be three year old. 

“Why we need see Ms. Mellie?”

“She said she needed help, and we should always try to help our friends.”

Ally looked at her pensively then before asking her next question. “What help?”

A mirthless chuckle escaped from Olivia’s lips then. Why kind of help did Ms. Mellie need? That was another good question. Olivia had been wondering that herself since she had gotten Mellie’s phone call earlier this morning.

***Flashback***

“Yeah, I’m here,” Olivia stated; speaking for the first since she answered the phone. She had just been so shocked to hear Mellie on the other end of the line. “Mellie you do realize that it is almost two in the morning?” It was really a rhetorical question, but Olivia was truly at a loss for words.

“I know, but Olivia I really need your help,” Mellie’s voice was softer and uncharacteristically vulnerable. “Fitz’s reelection depends on it.”

If the mere fact that Mellie called her didn’t caught her attention, that last statement surely did. Most of the major decisions Olivia had made in the past few years had been made with Fitz’s presidency in mind. And even though she was no longer an activate participant in making that presidency work, she was very much invested in it. “Excuse me,” Olivia said as she gently moved Ally away from her towards the middle of the bed and stood up. Walking over to the bay windows in her room Olivia asked quietly, “What is going on?” Her tone was straight business now; gone was all the apprehension she felt moments before.

“I’m in trouble,” Mellie admitted. She sounded like she was at the end of her rope. It was so out of character. On more than one occasion, Olivia has heard Mellie call herself the Stone Lady. But at the moment there was nothing rigid about her now. “And if people get wind of it; Fitz’s chances for reelection are over.” 

The sureness with what Mellie spoke told Olivia that whatever it was that Mellie had gotten herself into was big. “What kind of trouble?” 

For a few seconds Mellie didn’t say anything; she seemed to be gearing herself up for whatever she was about to say. And the next words to leave the First Lady’s mouth were not what Olivia had been anticipating. “Listen Liv,” she said Olivia’s nickname like they were old friends with no loss time between them. “I really can’t talk about this over the phone … so; I have chartered a private plane to bring you here to Lake Serenity. The plane should be ready to go within the next two hours.”

Forgetting to keep her voice lowered, Olivia exclaimed, “What?!” into the phone, and caused Ally to shift in her sleep uncomfortably. Instantly, Olivia’s eyes settled on the little girl in her bed and she began to shake her head as if Mellie could see her. “Mellie I can’t do that,” Olivia’s voice was back to a controlled whisper now. 

“I am willing to pay you for your time and any expenses you incur.”

“Mellie you know this is not about money,” she whispered as she walked over to the bed to sit down beside Ally. Since Olivia’s little outburst she had noticed that Ally seemed a little restless in her sleep, so she began to gently rub Ally’s back in order to get the little darling to settle back down.

“Olivia please,” Mellie begged; Mellie never begged. “Now I have sent a car to come you get you from your apartment to take you to the airport, and I just emailed you all the plane information.”

Continuing to rub Ally’s back, Olivia sighed. “I can’t just pick up and go. It’s not that easy for me; there are some things…” she began but Mellie cut her off. 

“Olivia I promise you that I would not call you like this, if it wasn’t extremely important,” Mellie explained desperately. “Now I have to go, but I really hope that I see you soon.” And with that Mellie hung up the phone before Olivia could decline any further.

***End of Flashblack***

Olivia really did not plan on going; how could she? She had Ally to think about. She was pretty sure that Lily never would have gotten Ally up in the middle of night to travel across the country at the drop of a hat. But then again, Lily was very much about family and would do whatever she had to do for family. And even though she wasn’t apart of the White House Team anymore, there was a period of time when she was. Olivia considered those at the White House to be like her family then … and she still cared for them now.

So when the driver from the car service knocked on her door, Olivia let him in. She told him that he could get comfortable in the living room because it was going to take her a moment to get ready. From there Olivia took down the luggage she had just packed away in the hall closet and set to work packing things for her and Ally. If Stephen and Abby had been in town, she might have called them to watch Ally, but they would not be home for two more days. And while Quinn, Harrison, and Huck loved Ally and would do anything to keep her safe; Olivia did not feel too comfortable leaving Ally with any of them, especially since she did not know how long this trip was going to take.

After packing everything together, she locked her bedroom door and went to take a shower. She allowed Ally to sleep through it all. It wasn’t until Olivia was dressed that she woke Ally up and proceeded to get her dressed as well. The process took longer than normal because Ally had been a bit cranky at being awaken so early. But even with all that said Olivia managed to get her and Ally out of the door within about an hour and half.

Thankfully the private plane that Mellie had chartered had a large comfy sofa that Ally had been able to sleep comfortably on during most of the flight. Olivia did sleep a little herself after she called Harrison from the phone on plane to give him a heads up as to what was going on; but her sleep was restless. She found it harder to sleep than she had hours earlier. When she had prayed for a distraction, she should have been clear that it was to help ease her mind, not make things more stressful. Her mind now racing fastest than it did before trying to figure out what the hell Mellie wanted with her.

Mellie had been so vague on the phone; she really had not really given Olivia anything to work with. To be honest she had no idea what kind of situation she was walking into. And not for the first time since she decided to respond to Mellie’s call did she begin to second guess her decision. She was on the way to their ranch in Santa Barbara, their personal home. Yeah, she had been there before in the past, but things were different then … and she didn’t have Ally with her. 

“Auntie,” Ally exclaimed in a somewhat annoyed voice, effectively bringing Olivia back to the present.

“Sorry baby girl,” Olivia said giving Ally her full her attention. “What did you say?”

“I say,” Ally rolled eyes; she hated repeating herself. “What help for Ms. Mellie?”

Olivia shrugged her shoulders than. “I don’t really know yet,” she admitted. “It is why we are going to her house to find out.”

This seemed to satisfy Ally because all she did in response was nod her head and look back out the window at the Santa Barbara scenery. And even in the midst of all the folly going on around her, Olivia felt a real smile spread across her face. There were times that Ally truly drove her crazy but her little darling was definitely the source of her happiness more often than not. And for the first time in a while, Olivia felt a peace come over her. 

%%%%%%%%%%

“Auntie,” Ally said; excitement evident in her voice. “Auntie, I think we here. Wake up.” Apparently, she had felt so at ease that Olivia did not realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt little hands shaking her awake.

Opening her eyes, it took a moment before everything came rushing back to her. As soon as it did hit her, Olivia jumped up and glanced out the window, just in enough time to see the Lake Serenity Ranch sign. The ranch was named for the quarter of a mile sincere lake that was located on the property. Looking down at her watch, Olivia saw that it read 11:30 AM, which means it was currently 8:30 AM in California. She had been asleep for a good twenty minutes. 

Grabbing her purse, Olivia made quick work at making sure she didn’t look like she just woke up and threw a mint in her mouth. Based on the last news report Olivia saw late last night, Fitz wasn’t even home; he was doing a campaign stop in Texas at Fort Worth. But to be honest that was neither here nor there – for the moment anyway. It did not matter whether he was home or not, part of her felt she was going into enemy territory, so she needed to be ready for anything.

From the sign on the street to the front door of the estate, it took the driver about five minutes. So by the time the car came to a stop Olivia was as ready as she was going to be. Looking over at Ally, Olivia laughed. Sitting on her side of the limo Ally had taken her own little plastic mirror out of her purse and was making sure her hair looked all right. Sometimes Olivia really did wonder if Ally was turning three in a couple weeks or thirteen, which was not unlike the question Kevin, one of the secret service agents, asked her while they were still at the airport. 

When Olivia and Ally had gotten off the plane, they were escorted to a private room where two secret service men and one female airport security personnel was waiting for them. Since she and Ally were going to the home of the President and his family their bags had to be checked. They had enlisted the woman to check their clothes, while the men checked their carry-on bags.

It was Kevin that checked Ally things, and it was the items he found that made him ask Ally’s real age. Like Olivia, Ally had a mini oversized purse. In that purse Kevin found a set of small plastic keys, a pair of sunglasses, a small pack of tissue, a little plastic mirror, a non-glossy lip balm, and even a wallet with a few one dollar bills in it. Additionally in the wallet was a little picture ID. It was a gift from Huck last Christmas. He had taken one of the headshots Lily had of Ally and made a little ID card with her basic information. On the back of the card was emergency contact information, before the card had Lily and John listed as emergency contacts. However, last night Huck had made a point to give Ally a new card with all her new information; on this card had Olivia and Abby were listed as emergency contacts. Huck said that anything could happen and this way it would be easier for someone to bring her home. Ally just loved the ID because it made her feel like a big girl.

And if that had not been enough to amuse Kevin, he was astonished when he went through Ally’s mini computer bag. This bag had been a gift from Harrison last Christmas. Olivia had a black leather computer bag that looked like the cross between a briefcase and designer purse. Olivia used it to store her iPad and any other necessary office items Olivia needs on the go; Ally loved that bag. So Harrison had a mini duplicate of the bag made in the color purple. Inside Ally’s bag was the Leapfrog style Tablet, Olivia had brought for Ally last Christmas, as well as, two of Ally’s favorite children’s books, a Tinkerbell coloring book, drawing paper, and crayons. All the items Ally was sure to tell Kevin he needed to be careful with and put back the way he found them. At this point, like most people, Kevin was completely smitten with Ally even though he found it hard to believe that she was just barely three.

And as Olivia watched Ally apply some lip balm on her lip, Olivia knew that Ally was definitely going to make her presence known. And since Olivia had decided that she was going to come help Mellie, Olivia had to wonder if bringing Ally was the wisest of decisions; maybe she should have just left her with Quinn. However, it was really too late now to change her mind, because Kevin was already opening the door.

“You ready,” Olivia asked as Ally dropped her lips balm back in her purse and pulled her little sunglasses out.

Ally gave Olivia a look like, did you really have to ask? “Yea,” she said in a sure tone as she put her shades on. She didn’t understand what the big deal was; besides she was ready to get out the car. 

“Okay then,” Olivia laughed as she put her own shades on and stepped out of the car. Looking around everything looked the same as the last time she was here almost four years ago when they were originally trying to get Fitz elected; Olivia was flooded with emotions, but she made sure to keep them in check. 

She really didn’t know why she tried because the next voice she heard caused her apprehension to rise again. “Liv you made it.” Mellie’s tone sounded genuinely pleased and little relieved. 

Taking a deep breath Olivia turned to face Mellie was a sincere smile. “Well you said it was important,” she said as she walked forward to meet Mellie at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front porch.

What Mellie did next surprised Olivia more than the phone call she received almost eight hours ago; she pulled Olivia to her in a real hug. “I was so worried that you might not come,” the fear Olivia heard in Mellie’s voice made her return Mellie’s hug whole-heartedly. Outside of Fitz, there was once a time when Olivia considered Mellie a friend and her friend really did need her now. And for the first time Olivia was sure of her decision to come.

“Kevwin, be careful with dat,” Ally fussed as Kevin pulled the brown box out of the trunk and put it on the floor. The box was the only item that was not checked thoroughly. They didn’t even break the tape. After Liv explained its significant and given that both Kevin and the other secret service agent knew Olivia already fairly well, they decided the airports security scan was search enough for it. “Dat is bery importent for Auntie Liv.”

The sound of Ally’s little voice brought all the attention to her; including Mellie’s who glanced in the direction of the voice from over Olivia’s shoulder. What she saw was a little girl just under three feet tall and she had on a long causal purple, brown, and white sundress with Hawaiian flowers on it and light purple cardigan to match. On her feet was a pair of adorable brown gladiator sandals with little silver adornments to match the tiny silver hoops in her ears. Her hair was in somewhat of an afro and was being held back by a purple head with a little purple flower on it; there were also shades on her face. Mellie was especially taken back with the way the little girl held a little brown sized purse on her forearm and cute mini purple computer bag over her shoulder. But the thing that amazed Mellie the most was that the little girl looked so much like Olivia. “Liv?” Mellie wasn’t sure what she was asking; she wasn’t even sure she wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly feeling sick again, Olivia spoke up quickly. “She is my cousin’s daughter,” she explained. “She was with me last night when you called; I had to bring her with me.” The explanation was vague at best, but Ally was not a conversation she was ready to have in detail with Mellie … with anyone really.

Mellie heard Olivia’s explanation; the explanation that Olivia was able to tell with surety and didn’t stumble at all. And Mellie had heard of children that looked like family members more than their parents, but this resemblance was truly uncanny. “What’s her name,” Mellie asked breathlessly. 

Olivia got ready to answer, but Ally stopped her. “No, Auntie. Me.” Ally had watched the exchange between her Auntie and the friend named Ms. Mellie patiently, because she was being taught not to interrupt adults when they are talking. But Mellie asked about her and she knew how to introduce herself.

Shaking her head with a little smile, Olivia gestured for Ally to proceeded and stepped out of the way so that Ally could have the floor.

Coming to stand directly in front of Mellie Ally extending her little hand, “I is Alaiyziah Thomasina Morgan, but you call Ally. Nice to meet you, Ms. Mellie.” She gave Mellie a big smile that could melt anyone’s heart; even the Stone Lady. 

Taking Ally hand’s she gave it a gently shake. “It’s nice to meet you too, Ally,” she smiled at the little girl. “Welcome to my home.”

“Thanx you.”

Olivia who had stepped to the side could only smile. Ally had won over yet another person.

Turning her attention back to Olivia, Mellie gave her Mona Lisa-que smile. “We have a lot to talk about, but for right now it’s time for breakfast.” Looking down at Ally Mellie asked. “Are you hungry?”

“Yea,” Ally exclaimed. Auntie Liv had given her some strawberry Fig Newtons on the plane with some juice, but she was still hungry now.

“Good,” Mellie stated as she extended her hand for Ally take, which Ally took happily. For her part Olivia just shook her head as she followed them up the stairs and through the front door.

%%%%%%%%%%

“Ally, do you like horses?” Karen, Fitz and Mellie’s sixteen-year-old daughter, asked the little one has they all finished up their breakfast. When Mellie, Olivia, and Ally had walked into the house Karen and her twelve-year-old little brother, Jerry, came running down the stairs. They had seen as Olivia had walked in the house from the upstairs and came downstairs to greet her. Jerry and Karen had meet Olivia when their father was campaigning to get elected the first time; both kids had a soft spot for her. They missed her over the past couple years; Olivia was the only person within the White House, aside from their personal secret service guards, that would pay any attention to them.

Once Karen and Jerry had greeted Olivia, they were introduced to Ally much like Mellie had been. And just like Mellie, Karen and Jerry were instantly taken with the little darling. Then the five of them went to the porch out back to have breakfast; one of the maids took Olivia and Ally’s computer bags and purses to their room. 

During breakfast the children monopolized most of the conversation. Jerry talked about how he was excited about starting sixth grade in the fall and how he planned to run for president of his class. Karen talked about how even though she missed Santa Barbara that the dance school she attended in D.C. was really helping her to perfect her craft. Things did get a little sad when Ally mentioned that her parents were in heaven now, but Olivia shifted the conversation to Ally’s love of drawing. It was actually a very pleasant breakfast. 

However, now everyone was finished eating and the kids were ready to leave the table. “Yea, I love horses; Daddy love them too,” Ally told them. John had a horse in Maine, Starlight. Riding on Starlight was one of the things that John and Ally use to do together all the time. He had already started talking about buying Ally her own horse when she turned five.

Karen felt her heart tug then at the statement. Looking at Olivia her expression was seeking permission. “Can I take her down to the stables?” She thought it might be nice for Ally; plus, she already got the sense that Olivia and her mother needed to talk anyway. Why else would Olivia be here?

Tom liked that idea, “Yeah. Can we, Ms. Liv?”

“Oh umm,” Olivia stated a little thrown off; she hadn’t really expected Karen … or even Tom for that matter … to take such an instant interest in Ally. It was weird for her to see them together. “Well, I don’t see why not,” she began but before she could say anything else all three kids were jumping up from the table. Karen even picked Ally up to make their exit faster.

“Be careful of her dress,” Mellie called out, but she doubted they heard her.

Olivia though just brushed it off. “It’s all right; Ally has on shorts under it. And besides she is such a little diva at times I doubt she will let herself get dirty in that.” Now Ally knew how to get messy and dirty just like any other kid her age, but she also knew the different between nice clothes and play clothes. Right now Ally was wearing one of her favorite dresses; Olivia wasn’t worried.

“She is something,” Mellie said as she watched the children get further and further away.

“She’s my love,” Olivia stated causally, but she noticed that look in Mellie’s eye. She needed to change the conversation now. “So Mel, what’s going on?” She might as well jump in head first. 

Mellie did have questions of her own, but Olivia had a point … business first. “Well it all started a few months ago, when I started getting some random items in the mail.”

“What kind of items,” Olivia asked as Mellie pulled a bag from by her side on to the table.

When the first item came, a bouquet of calla lilies, right after Super Tuesday back in March Mellie did not think anything of it. The card had read only ‘Congratulations; your husband is a lucky man.’ But then in May she received a post card of Virginia Beach; the back read ‘What a perfect romantic GETAWAY!’ And then at the end of last month, she received a CD with the one song on it, Suddenly by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richards.

Olivia went through the items has Mellie handed them to her: the note card from the flowers, the postcard, the CD. “But Mellie what does all this mean. What about these items make you think you are in trouble?”

“Well, to be honest I wasn’t really worried until I received that last item a few days ago,” Mellie stated.

“What the CD,” Olivia asked. She was trying not to sound frustrated but some things just were not adding up. 

“No. This.” It was then that Mellie pulled out a little blue velvet jewelry box that looks like it would hold a necklace. Olivia took the box and opened it to reveal a little piece of white fabric. It appeared to be a two inch square of fine lace.

“What is this?” 

“A piece of my wedding dress.” Mellie’s voice was low and a little uneasy. She almost sounded as if she wanted to cry.

Olivia was now more confused than ever. “I don’t get it,” she admitted as she examined the fabric. “What does this have to do with anyt…,” she started to ask when something acquired to her. She looked up at Mellie with question in her eyes. “Wait, I thought your dress was made of satin with detailed embroidery.” She had seen the dress when she was putting together some pictures for a news article in People Magazine during the first election.

Mellie nodded her head. “It was; at least when I married Fitz. That however,” Mellie said pointing to the piece of fabric in Olivia’s hand, “is from my first marriage.”

“Your what,” Olivia exclaimed in a hushed whisper. She had never known that Mellie was married before Fitz. How did she not know this? 

However, before either of them could say another word the bay doors from the house opened allowing Cyrus, James, and Fitz to walk out on the porch. They were in engrossed in conversation and did not seem to notice Mellie and Olivia sitting there. At least that was until Cyrus spoke.

“Mellie, you should have seen our bo…,” Cyrus began but was cut short when he realized that Olivia was sitting with Mellie. “Olivia?” He knew it was her, but her being here did not make sense. The two of them had come to some agreement, but it didn’t extend to far beyond him when it came to those in the White House. True, there were times when Fitz would inquiry about her, so Cyrus would find a reason to have lunch with her or invite her to dinner at his house; then Cyrus would give Fitz a causal update about her. The only reason Cyrus did it was because those little updates seemed to revive him when he was feeling overwhelmed. But that was it. Olivia didn’t even really communicate with Fitz or Mellie when she came to White House functions; it was like everyone was living by some unspoken rules. Everyone knew their part in this and no one verge off script … at least not until now.


End file.
